


Liberica

by bindablinda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, One-Sided Attraction, Yachi Hitoka is desperately in love, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, everyone is a mess
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda
Summary: Зайчики на молочной пене, зудящее чувство одиночества, до невозможного крепкий эспрессо и тихое, решительное упорство.Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7714813





	Liberica

_Страшная правда обо мне заключается в том, что я не слишком люблю кофе. Однако пью его ведрами. Дело даже не в бодрящем действии кофеина, которое, строго говоря, требуется только по утрам, да и то не всегда. Вкус кофе успокаивает меня и примиряет с жизнью, возвращает ногам вечно норовящую уйти из-под них твердую почву и придаёт жизни хоть какое-то подобие смысла. Словом, я не люблю кофе, но когда пью его, я почти счастлив, а только это и важно._

Макс Фрай. «Кофейная книга»

Из колонок приглушенно доносится сладкоголосая песня на английском с корейским акцентом на грани кошмарного, когда Ямагучи жизнеутверждающе шепчет:

— Цукки, ты такой гей.

Цукишима только закатывает глаза и деланно оглядывается по сторонам:

— А куда ты дел свою форму, капитан Очевидность?

От крепости двойного эспрессо, с которым безнадежная влюбленность Цукки только что продефилировала к столику в дальнем углу, у простых смертных выступали слезы на глазах, но этот парень — о, этот парень. Крепчайший кофе без сахара он пьет, как воду — мимоходом, на одном дыхании — и никогда не заказывает меньше трех кружек, пока с задумчивым лицом печатает что-то на видавшем виды ноутбуке с крышкой, полностью облепленной дурацкими наклейками. 

— Позови его на свидание. 

— Эм, нет. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что заткнись, Ямагучи. 

— Прости, Цукки, но я должен поддерживать водный баланс твоего организма. 

— Что? 

— Я не могу дальше позволить тебе так сохнуть по нему. 

— Дурак.

— Кто бы говорил.

Куроо Тецуро — черноволосый, плечистый студент-третьекурсник, который, видимо, еще в детстве поспорил на миллион долларов, что не будет причесываться, пока не облысеет — о, кажется, Ямагучи знает о нем все, хотя им и довелось перекинуться лишь парой слов.

_Он сегодня заменял нашего преподавателя, и его умом трудно не восхищаться._

_Поверить не могу, что кто-то может быть настолько тупым._

_Я и представить не мог, что учась на физика-ядерщика, смогу встретить кого-то настолько крутого._

_Да, черт возьми, он серьезно заявил, что Клуб Винкс — это хороший мультсериал._

_У него потрясные блоки. Я не видел ЦБ лучше даже в матчах на телевидении._

_Я почти уверен, что они с Бокуто при знакомстве случайно столкнулись в толпе и так сильно ударились лбами, что им отшибло мозги._

_Знаешь, я, кажется, влюблен._

_Я ненавижу этого имбецила._

Так что, да, Ямагучи действительно знал о Куроо Тецуро _все_ к тому моменту, как две недели назад тот впервые забрел в кофейню, где они работали. Выражение лица Цукки демонстрировало одновременно вежливое удивление и полнейшее отвращение к своему влюбленному существованию — как ему удавалось изображать такое одними бровями, для Ямагучи до сих пор было загадкой. Между тем, тихое кафе «6» явно приглянулось Куроо, потому что — они специально спрашивали у загадочно улыбнувшегося в ответ Суги-сана — он действительно приходил сюда каждый день, дружелюбно болтал с сотрудниками и старательно производил хорошее впечатление, явно пытаясь прижиться и, вероятно, выбить скидку. В общем-то, у него получалось, потому что постоянных посетителей здесь любили.

Но Цукки… эх, Цукки. 

— О, сегодня вы примерили на голову результат неудачного эксперимента, Куроо-сан? 

— Эспрессо, столь же горький, как мое сожаление о знакомстве с вами, Куроо-сан. 

— Бродячие кошки вызывают больше симпатии, чем вы, Куроо-сан.

Нападки Куроо встречает блистательной улыбкой и остротами, после чего с горячим и невыносимо крепким кофе уходит к своему столику около большого фикуса в дальнем углу с видом победителя. Цукки смотрит ему вслед почти что тоскливо, отворачиваясь лишь когда он уже стоит вполоборота, копаясь в красном рюкзаке с черными отпечатками кошачьих лапок. Новый пункт ежедневной рутины, сразу после обязательных страданий из-за подбора Сугой-саном плейлиста на день. 

— Нет, серьезно, почему не… 

— Тише, он идет.

_Он_, только что закрывший крышку ноутбука, действительно идет через пустую в два часа дня кофейню к стойке, и Ямагучи осторожно спрашивает: 

— Хотите заказать еще что-то?

— Пришел попросить жалобную книгу, — со вздохом Куроо разводит руками. — Вы меня прямо-таки вынуждаете.

Приподняв бровь, Цукки кладет ладони на стойку и интересуется ровным тоном, куда больше подходящим строгому учителю алгебры, а не бариста, на работу которого собираются писать негативный отзыв: 

— Могу я узнать, чем именно вы недовольны, Куроо-сан? 

— Цукки, ты делал мой кофе? — Куроо слегка щурится, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Ямагучи готов поклясться, что уголки его рта едва заметно дергаются, будто он с трудом сдерживает смех. 

— Да, я. 

— Ты сыпал мне сахар? 

— Нет. 

— О, так значит, это просто ты настолько сладкий, что даже мой кофе стал приторным?

Цукки моргает. Затем моргает еще раз и, кажется, не дышит. Куроо ехидно улыбается, облокотившись на прилавок и глядя на Цукишиму исподлобья. Ямагучи задыхается от беззвучного хохота. 

— Извините, — Цукки наконец раскрывает рот с тем самым выражением лица, которое в словаре напечатано рядом со словом «невпечатленный». — В следующий раз можем просто насыпать вам молотые кофейные зерна, если даже такой кофе для вас чересчур сладкий.

Дверной колокольчик негромко звенит, и Ямагучи ненадолго отвлекается от _нет, не отворачивайся, он же подкатывает, что мне делать, почему я влюбился в идиота_, чтобы зябко вздрогнуть от неприятного сквозняка и поздороваться с посетителем: 

— Ячи-сан, с возвращением!

Раскрасневшаяся от мороза Ячи Хитока приветливо машет рукой — маленькая, вечно смущенная и слегка растрепанная, больше похожая на младшеклассницу, чем на студентку. Она заходит почти каждый день, чтобы выпить до отвратительного сладкий карамельный латте, съедая молочную пену ложечкой, и покопаться в телефоне, листая поочередно то инстаграм, то пинтерест. Часто Ямагучи ловит себя на том, что непроизвольно любуется ей — до Цукки и его мелодрам ему было далеко, но _если через полгода я все еще буду тут работать, а она по-прежнему будет приходить, вот тогда, возможно… _

Но сегодня она не одна.

Куроо, кажется, едва удерживается от восхищенного свиста, когда видит зашедшую с Ячи девушку, настолько красивую, что у Ямагучи дыхание перехватывает. Цукки молча окидывает ее взглядом и, кивком поздоровавшись с постоянным посетителем, снова поворачивается к Куроо, который, сдув со лба всклокоченную челку, тут же ему подмигивает. Со вздохом Ямагучи пожимает плечами — _Цукки, ты такой гей._

Красоту и грацию во плоти зовут Киёко-сан — зовут сбивающимся тонким голосом с неловкой улыбкой и влюбленным взглядом. Она, отряхивая тающий снег с шарфа, улыбается всем нежно и тепло, слегка сощурив темные, почти черные глаза, и вешает серое пальто рядом с белым пуховичком Ячи.

От Киёко сложно отвести взгляд. 

— Цукки, я не люблю сладкое, но ради твоих косых взглядов готов пить сироп вместо кофе.

Но Куроо все равно как-то перетягивает внимание на себя. 

— В таком случае, в следующий раз я налью вам сироп, Куроо-сан, — приторно улыбаясь, Цукишима разворачивается и бросает через плечо. — Ямагучи, спектакль кончился, а клиенты ждут, когда им уже сделают кофе. 

— Извини, Цукки!

Он уходит в подсобку, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Ямагучи почти бегом подходит к кассе и тараторит: 

— Извините, хотите сделать заказ сразу или к вам подойти позже? 

— Ничего страшного, мы не торопимся — дружелюбно говорит Киёко-сан, разглядывая витрину с пирожными. — И часто у вас такие театральные представления? 

— Обычно тут потише, просто у меня настроение хорошее, — оживленно отвечает Куроо, выпрямившись и засунув руки в карманы джинс. — Очаровательное заведение, каждый день сюда прихожу.

Слегка наклонившись вбок, Куроо ладонью прикрывает рот от Ямагучи и говорит доверительно: 

— Ну вы посмотрите, какие тут бариста… 

— Если вы продолжите распугивать посетителей, мне придется попросить вас покинуть кафе, — безжизненно комментирует вернувшийся с пакетом кофе Цукки и поворачивается к неловко переминающейся с ноги на ногу Ячи, которая, кажется, оставила попытки доказать своей подруге, что они пришли в культурное заведение. — Пожалуйста, извините за это, в основном он ведет себя прилично. 

— Ничего-ничего, — она машет руками, смущенно отводя взгляд. — Я не против…

Они заказывают чай с черничными листьями и карамельный латте, в который Ячи кладет четыре ложки сахара вместо привычных двух и пьет, слегка морщась, но не жалуется и с румянцем на лице восхищенно рассказывает Шимизу Киеко (спасибо, информация на кредитке) о каком-то учебном проекте.

Цукишима легко тычет Ямагучи пальцем под ребра.

— Хватит пялиться.

— Извини, Цукки, — рассеянно отвечает он, отводя взгляд от столика Ячи. — Ты нервничаешь из-за Куроо?

— Тебе показалось, — говорит Цукишима.

«Я чертовски сильно нервничаю», — говорит выровненный словно по линейке ряд бутылок с сиропами. «Еще чуть-чуть — и я совершу очень нервный суицид от нервирующей меня нервозности», — говорит немного прикушенная тонкая губа.

— Наверное, — Ямагучи пожимает плечами. Если ему так легче — пожалуйста. Цукки закатывает глаза и с недовольным резким вздохом начинает протирать абсолютно чистую стойку.

В кофейне тихо, если не считать приглушенной музыки и стука пальцев Куроо по клавиатуре, и поэтому Ямагучи отчетливо слышит, как Киеко смущенно говорит:

— Рюноске сделал мне предложение.

Ячи на секунду замирает, а затем улыбается и, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос, спрашивает:

— Он довольно часто это делает, да, Киеко-сан?

— В этот раз я согласилась.

На ее бледных скулах нежно-розовый румянец кажется особенно отчетливым.

Ячи молчит. Ячи хлопает ресницами с пустым лицом. Ячи выдавливает из себя улыбку со смешком на выдохе и сипло шепчет:

— Поздравляю… — а затем, прочистив горло, хватает Киеко за руку и улыбается широко, склонив голову набок. — Я так рада за вас!

Цукишима наклоняется к уху Ямагучи и тихо комментирует, не отводя взгляда от них:

— Вау. Я прямо услышал звон разбитого сердца. Удивительно, что эта Киеко ничего не заметила.

— Да уж, — на выдохе говорит Ямагучи и кусает верхнюю губу. — Жаль ее.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — пожимает плечами Цукишима.

— Помягче, Цукки! — возмущенно шепчет Ямагучи, карикатурно хмуря брови и кривя рот. Цукишима только прыскает и, покачав головой, уходит в подсобку.

Ячи Хитоке приходится фальшиво радоваться еще сорок две минуты — за это время уходит, отсалютовав на прощание, Куроо, через кассу проходит одиннадцать посетителей, маленький чайник Киеко пустеет наполовину, а Цукишима сбегает в служебное помещение четыре раза, пропадая на долгие минуты, в которые Ямагучи остается только смотреть — смотреть, как Ячи медленно, медленно поникает, расслабляя будто сведенные судорогой плечи.

Через сорок две минуты Киеко, извиняясь, расплачивается за чай и торопливо уходит.

Ячи сидит, не шевелясь, и только улыбка постепенно сползает с ее лица.

От закрывающейся двери противно и стыло тянет зябким, сырым началом декабря — но она, сидящая в легкой хлопковой футболке, даже не ежится. Не глядя на стойку, Ячи поднимает руку, и Ямагучи, спешно повесив полотенце на крючок, подходит к ней. Набрав в грудь воздуха, она хочет что-то сказать, но только беспомощно, прерывисто выдыхает и поднимает на него глаза. 

— Карамельный латте? — спрашивает Ямагучи, слегка улыбаясь. — Лучшее из того немногого, что мы можем вам сейчас предложить, Ячи-сан.

Она заторможенно кивает, отвечая такой же крохотной, печальной улыбкой уголками рта. 

— Мне убрать чайник? 

— Нет, — почти шепотом говорит она и, прочистив горло, говорит чуть громче. — Оставьте пока, Ямагучи-сан.

Забрав пустой бокал из-под латте, он идет готовить ей новый, а Цукишима за стойкой со вздохом открывает новую бутылку с карамельным сиропом.

У Ячи звонит телефон — TWICE на рингтоне, благодаря Суге-сану, Ямагучи узнает всегда.

_Всегда._

— Да, мам. Нет-нет, все хорошо. Ужин есть. Во сколько будешь? А… Хорошо. Удаче на работе, мамуль. Да. Пока.

Она кладет трубку. Ямагучи, поразмыслив, рисует на ее латте зайчика. 

— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает он, ставя перед Ячи высокий стакан с двумя розовыми трубочками, закрученными спиралью. 

— Нет… Нет, спасибо. Милый кофе, — она прячет лицо в ладони и массирует веки подушечками пальцев. — Знаете, очень плакать хочется. 

— Если что, — наклонившись чуть ближе к ней, Ямагучи говорит приглушенно. — Если что, можете посидеть у нас в подсобке, там вас не побеспокоят. 

— Нет-нет, что вы, Ямагучи-сан, — она трясет головой, зажмурившись, и машет ладонями. — Я не хочу никому мешать, да и неловко это будет, вам же тоже нужно где-то отдыхать, а я скоро домой, вы не волнуйтесь…

Ямагучи косится на настенные часы — до конца смены полчаса. Полчаса, которые еще надо отработать, брюзжит рациональная сторона разума голосом Цукки. Полчаса, тоненько лепечет чувство сострадания, которые в это время дня никакой погоды не сделают, потому что посетителей мало, а Кагеяма обычно приходит минут за двадцать до начала смены, и Цукки не придется стоять одному, но зато ты убедишься, что Ячи в целости дойдет до дома, это же правильный поступок, да?

«Не смей бросать меня одного с _Кагеямой_», красноречиво говорит недовольный прищур Цукки, стоящего за кассой.

«Извини, Цукки», не менее красноречиво разводит руками Ямагучи. 

— Давайте я вас провожу на всякий случай, — осторожно предлагает он, и Ячи удивленно смотрит на него округлившимися глазами. — Моя смена как раз заканчивается, — _наглая ложь_, беззвучно произносит Цукки, — так что это не проблема.

Ячи прячет взгляд и хочет возразить, но Ямагучи торопливо добавляет:

— Заодно сможете выговориться. Я не настаиваю, но…

— Давайте.

Она смотрит на свои ладони, безвольно лежащие на розовом вельвете юбки.

— Если честно, мне уже все равно, даже если вы заведете меня в подворотню и убьете, как мама пугала.

Молочная пена на латте медленно тает, размывая нарисованного зайчика.

— Я просто очень не хочу идти одна.

***

За час, который они с Ячи неторопливо идут до ее дома в Аракаве, Ямагучи узнает три вещи. Во-первых, Шимизу Киеко идеальна — без шуток и преувеличений. Во-вторых, она вместе с Ячи учится в Токийском университете искусств. В-третьих, Ячи очень сильно любит кроликов, но еще больше она любит звезды. 

— Если честно, я даже не знаю, почему она выбрала именно меня тогда, — задумчиво рассказывает она, стараясь не наступать на стыки между плитками тротуара. — Все это как-то само собой сложилось — им в групповой проект срочно нужен был дизайнер, и подошел бы кто угодно.

Усмехнувшись, она прячет руки в карманы и вздыхает: 

— Но Киеко-сан подошла ко мне.

Снег все еще идет, но промозглая и душная сырость постепенно сходит на нет, позволяя вдыхать Токио полной грудью — всего за полгода для Ямагучи это стало жизненно необходимо. 

— В общем, я согласилась, даже не поняв толком, что именно она от меня хочет — настолько засмотрелась на нее, что пропустила все мимо ушей, а переспрашивать было бы как-то глупо, — у Ячи вырывается легкий смешок, и Ямагучи, вторя ему, потихоньку прыскает в кулак. — А потом мы начали общаться теснее, и я…

Она пожимает плечами.

Ямагучи хочется сказать ей, что как-нибудь все наладится.

_— Мама с папой говорят, что я должен остаться с ними и начать работать сразу после школы. У меня еще есть время их переубедить, думаю, все получится._

Но он не говорит.

— Я думала, мне и этого будет достаточно, — Ячи вдруг замирает, подняв лицо к затянутому тучами небу. На ее лоб невесомо приземляется снежинка и тут же тает, но Ячи, кажется, все равно.

Ямагучи видит стоящие у нее в глазах слезы.

_— Они передумают, Цукки, вот увидишь. Они отпустят меня в университет._

Он пытается сказать, что любая боль проходит, но только беспомощно прячет руки в карманы.

— Я ошиблась.

_— Знаешь… Я в любом случае уеду. Они точно не будут пускать, но я уеду. _

Разбитое сердце можно собрать заново, застревает у него в горле, когда Ячи кулаком вытирает слезы с красных от холода щек.

Даже если от него остались одни осколки, повисает тяжелым вздохом, крохотными капельками оседает на толстом вязаном шарфе.

_— Все будет хорошо._

— Все… Все будет хорошо, Ячи-сан.

Она смотрит слегка удивленно, а Ямагучи продолжает сбивчиво говорить:

— Я понимаю, правда, понимаю, что это звучит как самая банальная ерунда, но… Но рано или поздно ведь все равно будет лучше, чем сейчас.

<s>Почему именно наш сын должен был получиться таким ничтожеством?</s>

— Даже если кажется, что ничего не исправить.

<s>Только и можешь, что таскаться за своим чертовым Цукки.</s>

— Даже если кажется, что выхода нет.

<s>Как вообще его родители разрешают ему общаться с тобой.</s>

Ячи хватает его за рукав, и Ямагучи, замедлив шаг, оборачивается к ней.

— Ямагучи-кун.

Он только сейчас замечает, что Ячи ниже на полторы головы.

— Я знаю, правда.

Она улыбается мягко и осторожно, держит его за запястье теплыми пальцами.

— Это просто нужно пережить. Я справлюсь.

У матери Ямагучи, кажется, когда-то были такие же теплые ладони — он плохо помнит их на ощупь.

— И ты тоже справишься.

Ячи смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и ее ресницы все еще слеплены между собой из-за слез, но во взгляде у нее — решимость. Ямагучи только и остается, что улыбнуться в ответ.

— Да. Да, мы справимся.

***

В квартире темно и тихо.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Ячи приваливается к ней спиной и медленно съезжает вниз.

Здесь все равно никто не услышит, как она всхлипывает.

***

Ноги в потрепанных кроссовках натруженно ноют, но домой в Икебукуро Ямагучи идет пешком — проезд стоит денег, которые лучше лишний раз поберечь.

«Знаешь, я все еще надеюсь, что тебе хоть немного стыдно», пишет мама в обязательной еженедельной смске.

Ямагучи только в очередной раз напоминает себе сменить номер телефона.


End file.
